Swords Alike
by Technical Joe
Summary: CHAPTER 3! CHAPTER 3! NEW CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the delay my fans, but I'm back and I'm here to say Swords Alike is back again! Tenchi's and Kenshin's crew finally meets face to face. How will the two crews collide? Read to Find Out!
1. How it all begins!

Swords Alike: Chapter 1 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! nor Rurouni Kenshin. Got that!? 

{Kamiya Dojo}

It is a brisk, cool evening at the Kamiya Dojo. On a wonderful night like this you would think that everyone would have sat down and have a little rest and relaxation, but some people just can't rest all the time. It is 8:00 at night. Yahiko's hard at training, Sanosuke's lounging watching Kaoru and Kenshin, and Kaoru and Kenshin are washing the clothes. Their lives seem pretty peaceful now. There hasn't been any big crimes or plans to stop lately and it gave Kenshin some time to catch up with some training, but he rather spend most of his time helping Kaoru or playing with Subame and her sister. 

"Um..Miss Kaoru? Do you mind if I kindly ask you a question?" Kenshin asks kindly.

"Go right ahead, Kenshin." She replies nicely. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you ever wonder about our lives. The way we live compared to others?"

"All the time since you all are my friends and all. You all are definitely like no others."

"Miss Kaoru, I mean, do you ever have the feeling that we might have people out there with our same interests, motives and lifestyles?" 

"Sure, Kenshin, anything is possible. You should know that first-hand being a wanderer, right?"

"Well, I guess you got me on that one, that you did, Miss Kaoru."

"But seriously, do you know of any people like that?" 

"No, but I have a funny feeling that there are actual people like that, that I do."

"Kenshin, finding someone anything like you is like Ryoga trying to find his way home!"

(A/N: I just felt bored and thought it could make an actual joke :p) 

Soon, Kaoru and Kenshin starts laughing at the comment, while Sanosuke sits and watch them in their suspense. To him, they were a bit crazy in their own way, but were always his companions through and through. Sanosuke then sits up and watches them further.

"Those two lovebirds." He says to himself smiling. "That little missy and Kenshin never can stay away from each other, but I have to admit that Kenshin might be able to get a girl before I can at all."

"Ha! I knew it! You ARE jealous of Kenshin aren't you?" Yahiko says springing from behind Sanosuke. Sanosuke then grabs him by the shirt and stands up.

"Do you really think so, squirt? You don't even have a girl either." Sanosuke laughs.

"Hey! Take that back! I at least met a good one!"

"Keep on dreaming, little Yahiko." Yahiko then gets real angry by Sanosuke's comment and jumps on his head. Afterwards, he tries to gnaw on Sanosuke's head like a chew toy.

"If I ever run into anyone that acts like him, that'll be the day!" Sanosuke thought.

{Masaki's Residence}

Meanwhile, in another time, the Masaki residence isn't resting at all due to the party thrown for Tenchi. It's his 18th (A/N: I don't really know his real age) birthday and everyone are joyous. It is definitely a party none of the girls wanted to miss since most of them like Tenchi anyway. The time is also 8:00 at night and everyone is singing Karaoke.

"Lord Tenchi, why don't you sing with me." Aeka walks up to Tenchi and asks.

"I'd love..." Before he could finish, Ryoko comes and grabs him from Aeka.

"MOVE IT, AEKA! You already know Tenchi is mine so butt out and leave us alone." Ryoko says. "You really love me don't ya, Tenchi?" She tries her best to get Tenchi's attention, but before she could try anything else, Aeka shoves Ryoko aside and grabs Tenchi. 

"Now, Lord Tenchi, you don't want to sing with that demon of a woman when you have me. We'll sing lovely music together!" She says kindly.

"No, Tenchi is mine!" Now, Ryoko grabs Tenchi's left arm.

"No, he's mine!" Aeka then grabs Tenchi's right arm.

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"HE'S MINE!" Aeka then orders her guards to shoot Ryoko.

"HE'S MINE!" Ryoko then aims energy blasts toward Aeka.

Eventually, the two start a fight and messes up half the house from it. Just then, when two of their blasts aims for each other, they nearly hit Tenchi. That's when Tenchi had enough.

Right before the two blasts collide with Tenchi, he yells,"THAT'S IT, ENOUGH!!" The blasts come in contact with Tenchi but Tenchi leaves the explosion unharmed and with his light hawk wings intact. "Now, would you two please stop this bickering? I'll sing with both of you but you can't fight like this all the time."

"We're...sorry." They said sorrowfully. They really couldn't say too much else. They knew Tenchi's full potential, and since he has just mastered it, his problems between Aeka and Ryoko's brawls became less and less.

They hear an explosion from Washu's labortory. Everyone jumps and rushes over to the door of the lab. Tenchi knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there, Washu?" Tenchi asks. Nothing is heard. Tenchi then opens the door. To his surprise, Washu was leaning against the door and she fell on the floor black and charred.

"Miss Washu, are you okay?" Kiyone asks concernly.

"I..I..."Washu stutters. "I HAVE COME UP WITH THE MOST INGENIOUS PLAN THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN!"

"What is it, Washu?" Mihoshi asks curiously.

"Well, I, have come up with a time traveling device that can transport you to any dimension at any time!"

Everyone says nothing for a second. "Washu, didn't you do that last year?" Sasami asks.

"Yes, my dear Sasami, but this time, this machine also will let us meet people of our same type. You know, interests, motives, and lifestyles. 

(A/N: Sounds a bit familiar?)

"Exact duplicates almost?" Asks Tenchi.

"Want to find out, Tenchi?" Washu asks.

"YEAH!" They say.

{Somewhere Evil}

"Hm, so the Ingenious little Washu has devised another time machine. This is most pleasant!" Says a mysterious male voice. "Zero!"

"Yes, sir?" Says the android.

"Let's pay a visit our friend Washu, for times sake. HA HA, HA HA HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"


	2. Time Travel

Swords Alike: Chapter 2 

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Tenchi Muyo! nor Rurouni Kenshin. Got that!?

Before I get started I just like to say that it's kinda wrong when you work so hard on a fanfic and only 1 or 2 people review. Anyone that's an author at Fanfiction.net knows this very well. So, please? would more people read this story of mine? Sorry for seeming like a suck-up, but you know what I mean. Well, for the loyal fans of mine, here's Chapter 2 of Swords Alike!

{Masaki Residence}

"Washu, let's try this time machine of yours out!" Tenchi says. He is really excited to find out if there are people out there anything like the people he knows. You see, Tenchi doesn't have too many people to relate with, and finding some people from a different era could be fun for him.

"Sure, Tenchi, but there's one thing I forgot to tell you. This time machine, unlike my other dimensional machine, will show actual people, and not fantasies. This means, our visit anywhere can effect people in that time." Washu says.

"So, we need to keep a low profile where ever that machine takes us."Kiyone asks.

"Why that's absolutely right, Kiyone. Just for that," Washu says as she places something on Kiyone's forhead. "You get a gold sticker!" Everyone facefaults to the comment except Washu. "Hey, it's the only thing I have at the moment."

Aeka gets up, sweatdrops, and says,"Well, Little Washu, may we at least see this time machine? I mean it is safe to see it, right?" Everyone waits for Washu's reply to Aeka's question.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt since I did invent it and I am the most ingenious scientist this universe has ever known!" Washu says as she makes a really kawaii face. They all enter Washu's lab together to see the time machine. As they walk, a pondering question rested silently in the back of Tenchi's mind.

"If what Washu says about this time machine of hers is true, I wish that I will finally find someone, a swordsman even, who shares the same morals and beliefs I do. I mean, being around my grandfather, Yosho, is fine, but I want to find someone younger and different. For I have always longed for a good swordsman friend." All of a sudden, they stopped walking.

"Okay, we're here!" Washu says to the rest of them. As they gasped in awe, the time machine Washu created was like none they have never seen before. It had a control panel on three sides of the large machine, and in front was a rather normal-sized door with a dozen buttons connected to it.

"When can we try it out?" Tenchi asks while looking at the gigantic thing.

"Anytime your ready, Tenchi. It is your birthday, right?" Washu says.

"Thanks, Washu! I like to start right now if you all don't mind, do you?" He looks back to the others to get their opinion, and from the look on their faces, they seem just as excited as he is to go.

"Sure, let's go, Tenchi!" Sasami says cheerfully as Ryo-ohki meows in agreement.

"Heck, I'll go. It'll be fun to go on a wild adventure!" Ryoko says in her usual tone of voice.

"Well, Lord Tenchi, I would have to go as well to keep that woman from pestering you, and it sounds to be an enjoyable trip." Aeka says while pushing Ryoko away from slicing her throat.

"We'll go also, Tenchi!" Kiyone and Mihoshi says in unison.

"Being Galaxy Policewomen, it's our duty to watch after the prince of Jurai!" Kiyone says.

"Yeah, and we can watch hours and hours of "Police, Policemen" together!" Mihoshi says right before getting hit in a head with a mallet by Kiyone.

"Well, it's settled! We're all are going to use the time machine, Washu!" Tenchi says.

Soon later, Washu teaches Tenchi how to use the time machine. He learns in the matter of an hour, and they were ready to depart. They all go inside the door of the time machine, while Tenchi sets the destination.

Tenchi says,"Okay, I want to go to a calm, peaceful society. Also, I like to meet...a T-type (Tenchi-type) personality, R-type personality, A-type, and a couple of ?-types to give our little trip a twist. Finally, the time. How about the Meiji restoration era." After he finishes his calculations, he goes inside and pulls the lever. The time machine sets them off for their destination. For now, all Tenchi could think of right now is, "I will meet you soon, friend." 

{Kamiya Dojo}

It's now a wonderful afternoon at the Kamiya Dojo. Things are happening as usual. Kenshin plays with Dr. Gensai's daughters, Sanosuke hangs around the Akebaeko eating and drinking with his friends, and Kaoru trains Yahiko the swordsman style of Kamiya-Kassim. It's pretty peaceful now, but I guess you should know what will take place here.

"Uncle Ken, can you ball with me?" Gensai's daughter says, (A/N: Can someone please tell me what are the two little girls' name?) while holding a rubber ball in her little hands.

"Sorry, not now, but you can help me wash the towels, that you can!" Kenshin says with a smile while he washes the towels. 

"Yeah, sure thing, Uncle Ken!" The two girls say in unison. Just then, Kenshin hears Kaoru's voice from inside the dojo.

"Hey, Kenshin, I'm about to go to the store for a bit. Do mind looking after the dojo for me?" Kaoru asks as she walks to the front gate of the dojo. Kenshin goes up to the front gate to see her off with the two girls not far behind.

"I can watch the dojo for you, Miss Kaoru, but I need to ask you to do something from you before you go." Kenshin says.

"Sure, what is that Kenshin?"

"Could you go by Miss Megumi's-"

Kaoru then turns around a bit irritated, almost twicting. "Miss who?!"

"Um..just Miss Megumi's place to-" He's now a bit scared.

"What would you want from that woman!?"

"But-"

"Of all people, what would you possibly see in her!"

"But-"

"I despise that woman, you know that!?"

"But-"

"I can't understand who would like her!?"

"BUT MISS KAORU, ALL I WANT IS SOME MEDICINE TO HEAL MY WOUND FROM YESTERDAY!"

"............Yeah, I knew that."

"Miss Kaoru, just do it for me, please?"

"Okay, Kenshin, I will since you asked so nicely."

"^_^ Thank you, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru says her farewells and leaves to the store. She felt bad for yelling at Kenshin. After all, she knows the Megumi is really a good person even if she act slightly sadistic sometimes. She's now just a few minutes away from the store, when she sees that she is followed. She keeps on walking, but the more she walked the more they ran towards her. Soon, as she stop, the group, consisting of four men, stands around here. She stands there catching her breath.

"What do you want?" She says as she regains her posture.

"Oh nothing, little missy. Just your money and some valuables." One of the men says as he takes out a sword.

"No! I'll never give you anything of mine!"

"Come on, Miss, it'll only be hurt for a little while." says one of the others, while the others laugh.

"What do plan on doing? You'll kill me just for my money?"

"Yeah, and probably have you buried under a pile of garbage to boot!"

Kaoru just stands there, not knowing how to handle the situation. She didn't bring her sword with her, so sword fighting was out the question. She's helpless, and without too options. Without any thought, she starts running, but didn't get too far. One of the four grabbed her in the nick of time.

"There's no where to run, missy! Now, die!" says one of the men as he slashes towards Kaoru's throat. She closes her eyes waiting for the worst when nothing happens to her. She opens her eyes to see that the attacker was stunned. She sees the attacker collapse by the impact of a sword, but not a real sword, a wooden one instead. She then looks up to see her saviour standing there in an attack pose. A pose that is very familar.

"What you four are doing is very unforgiving! I will not allow any of you to leave here unless you leave this defenseless girl alone!" Says the mysterious swordsman. 

"Is that...Kenshin with a wooden sword?" Kaoru thought to herself

"Says who, punk?" One of the men says charging at the swordsman.

"Says me!" He then disappears away from the attack of the charging man.

"Where did he go?" the man looks around. Right then, the swordsman appears in mid-air above the man's head.

"Right here!" the swordsman then attacks the man's neck and knocked him unconcious. The other two men pulls out swords of their own.

"We'll get you for this!" says on of them. The swordsman hand gestures them to go ahead attack. The two men then tried to slash directly at the swordsman. The swordsman immediately jumps on the tip of both of their swords with his arms folded.

"Sorry, try again next time!" he says as he jumps off their swords onto the ground and trips them with his wooden sword.

"Whaa..who is this guy?" the two said as they fell flat on the ground. On the ground, the swordsman points his sword towards the two men.

"Wanna go another round?" the swordsman says, while death glaring at the two men. The two obviously didn't want to and run away dragging the other two along with them. Kaoru runs up to the swordsman and thanks him kindly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for coming to my rescue, Kenshin!" She says, while hugging him.

"Ken..Kenshin?" He asks. He then sees that he has red threads from Washu's hair. He pulls out the leftover threads and says."My name is Tenchi Masaki."

{Somewhere Evil}

"WHAT!?" Says the Mysterious voice.

"Well, I failed to capture the girl, but I don't think that was Washu. Playing lowly thugs just didn't work, sir." says one of the four men.

"Well, I'll remind Zero to bring me better minions next time. This time traveling to the Meiji Restoration era is a waste. There is only one person who can help me right now and that is Kagato!"

* * *

Oh! How was it? Is it any good at all? Please R and R! I worked really hard that I did. Anyway, who is this mysterious person and how did Tenchi find Kaoru? Read the next chap. to find out! 


	3. The meet of the two crews

Swords Alike: Chapter 3

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Rurouni Kenshin. Got that!? 

Sorry about the neglect. Seriously, I know it was a LONG time since I updated this fanfiction, but I'm back and trying to finish what I've started. School has been a drag and I kind of lost interest, but now I'll try to update more often. Please forgive me for my long delay. Enjoy Chapter 3 of Swords Alike.

{Kamiya Dojo}

It's early in the evening now. The sun sets in its orange glow as the breeze flew through the air Kaoru arrives back to the Dojo and finds Kenshin and crew in the living room talking to some guests that arrived not too long ago. "Hello, everyone!" Kaoru says to the crew. They turn around and sees Kaoru by the door. "Oh , hi Miss Kaoru! How was your trip to the market?" Kenshin says to Kaoru. Kaoru sits on the floor feeling all tired out, while explaining her trip. "Horrific, totally horrific! I nearly got killed out there by some terrible thugs!"

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, I was saved by someone I want you all to meet."

"Who?" Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin asks in wonder.

"That would be me." says Tenchi as he walks in. "Friends, I like to introduce to you, Tenchi Masaki!" Kaoru says and smiles. They all sat in silence as Kenshin's crew eyed Tenchi, while the guests simply cried at the sight of Tenchi.

"Tenchi! It's really you!" The guests exclaims with tears of joy running down their eyes. "Oh, you know them?" Kaoru turns and questions Tenchi. "Yeah, these are the people who've came with me here. This is my family." Tenchi explains to her. "Oh, Tenchi! I've missed you so!" Ryoko cries as she comes to hug Tenchi. "Yes, Lord Tenchi, we've thought something terrible has happened to you." Aeka cries as she too comes and hugs him. Tenchi replies with a relieved yet confused look towards them. Soon, the rest of the guests piled on Tenchi making it pretty hard for him to move or, for the moment, breathe. Sano just looks at the group of people in amusement.

" He's one lucky dog, that Tenchi. I wish I had a family like his." Sano laughs.

" Aw, quit your talk! You're just mad that you don't have a girl of your own!" Yahiko says mockingly. "Yahiko, I'm starting to think girls are all you ever think about since your getting so uptight in my buisness! It's not my fault you like to date every freakin' girl you think is cute and still gets nowhere!" Sano exclaims.

"What you say!?"

"You heard me!"

"Well, hear this why don't ya." Yahiko says as he bites on Sano's head. Sano just sat there knowing it's useless to play around with Yahiko anyway.

The night drew nearer as Kenshin's and Tenchi's crew all sat together at a nice feast made by Sasami herself. "Oh, wow! This looks so heavenly! Where did you learn how to cook like this Sasami?" Megumi asks. "Well, it's kinda a born gift of mine. No one ever actually taught me how. I just learned on my own." Sasami says cheerfully. "Hey, I got to agree with Missy on this one!" Sano agrees while scuffing the food down his throat. Kenshin, enjoying the food and scenery, had an idea on his mind that bothered him the moment they met. "Anyway, Mr. Masaki, I have a question to ask of you." Kenshin asks. "Sure, what is it, Kenshin?" Tenchi answers politely. "That wooden sword you're wearing. I wanted to know if it really is a wooden sword.", Tenchi stops and understands Kenshin's question. He figures that Kenshin really sees beyond the wooden illusion. "You're pretty perceptive to see this isn't really wood.", Tenchi complements. 

"Of course, since the sword itself has a much rougher handle compared to the blade connected to it."

"I see that you have a few secrets hidden as well. You see, Miss Kaoru told me about you when I rescued her. She sees you as an amazing swordsman and I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking of what, might I ask?"

"Well, what kind of swordsman are you really?"

Kenshin sighs at the question, and looks at his own reverse blade sword. "My style of swordsmanship is not to be told as of now, but when the time comes, I'll tell you that I will."

"I'd really like that.",Tenchi says with a innocent smile.

"Um...this is weird." Washu says while checking her data in her computer. "What is wrong, Washu?" Aeka asks. "Well, ever since we were here, I've picked up many traces of iron, but I can't pinpoint where. It seems as though the iron is part of components of an android." "An android, what is that?" Yahiko asks in wonder. "Never mind that!", Kaoru says hitting Yahiko upside his head. "Is it really dangerous?" "Hard to tell. Very hard to tell, but the most I can say right now is to keep your eyes open of anything unparticular. We might have a stalker in our midst!"

On the rooftop of the dojo sits a dark figure taking note of everything going on with the crew below. "I see," Zero says. "They know their being watched. We need to be a bit more careful. I must tell Dr. Clay this information. He probably can inform Kagato of Tenchi's actions as of now as well." Soon, there was a small beeping coming from Zero. Hearing this, she gets further away from sight, and answered her receiver. "Yes, Dr.?" Zero replies. "Zero, excellent job so far. Just remember Kagato will be there shortly to assist you on your mission. And, please, stay out of sight at all costs. I must be going now. Over and out." Dr. Clay tells Zero. "I must succeed at all costs. Time to put the plan into action, at dawn!"

* * *

What will happen to the new united crew? Will Kagato really come and assist Zero in their diabolical plan? Only time can tell when the next chap., chapter 4, comes! Read and Review, and stay tuned for more! See ya!


End file.
